Jackson vs Grace
by Klancestxn
Summary: Jason and Percy are in rival volleyball teams and there is a feud between the two that everyone is talking about. Although, secretly, the two are together. (Jercy fan-fic)


Percy never thought he would be playing volleyball in college when he was a swimmer since he was a little boy. He hasn't stopped swimming, but they had no swimming club in college – a real shocker – so he decided to give volleyball a try. Surprisingly enough, it was his senior year in college and he was captain of the team. In his team were his closest friends Nico and Frank along with a few friends like Connor and Travis Stoll and Will Solace.

Percy had no idea how he became close to his teammates but he was glad about it. They were like his family after all. Percy was the middle blocker of the team while Nico was the libero, Frank was defensive specialist, Connor and Travis were wing spikers and Will was the setter. It was a strange arrangement at first but they managed to work it all out in the end.

Practices were hard and matches even harder so. It went relatively easier when Nico joined. An outstanding libero even when he looked like he could die of boredom in the middle of a game. He was an excellent player, receiving every serve and spike aimed his way. Percy once asked him why he played if he looked like he was about to fall asleep in practice, but Nico gave him a look and walked away. The only person who could get a single reaction out of him was Will. The two have been dancing around each other for a while. Meanwhile everyone is dying in the back because of the dumb pining between the two. Percy wants to smack them but he holds back every time.

They were in the middle of practice when their manager, Annabeth Chase and Percy's best friend, told them they had a practice match with one of the best teams in college history.

"Wait, isn't that where Jason Grace is?" Frank asked and of course he had to mention him.

Jason Grace is the best setter anyone has ever seen. Their college had gone to nationals twice and they were aiming for a third time. And it was all because of Jason Grace. Since he joined two years ago they were practically invincible, especially with their ace Leo Valdez at his side. He wasn't as tall as a regular ace but he could jump and was quick and full of energy to spare.

An unnecessarily loud 'smack' was heard and they all turned to Percy who was on the serving line, shoulders tense. Everyone looked at each other and frowned at the ball that was bouncing on the other side of the court.

"Uh, Percy." Annabeth said softly, her blond princess curls in a ponytail. "What's wrong?"

Percy blinked his sea green eyes and looked at Annabeth. He had a faraway look on his face. "Nothing. Just, not feeling good." He gave sheepish smile at everyone. "Thanks for setting it up, Annie."

"Stop calling me that, Seaweed Brain." She huffed, flicking his forehead. "I know about your true feelings towards Jason." She murmured so only he could hear.

Percy's shoulders tensed as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"You two are – you know. I won't tell anyone I promise." She smiled at him and sat down in a corner to watch the practice happen.

"H-How did you know?!" He squeaked out, face flushed red.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes and said, "I'm not stupid, Percy. I saw his jersey when I went over last week. And shoes. And his sports glasses."

Percy shook his head and joined his team, where Coach Hedge told them they had to do diving drills. Everyone let out a loud groan but complied.

Percy arrived at his and Jason's shared apartment where he dropped his bag and walked to the kitchen. He saw his boyfriend slaving over the stove and hugged him from behind. "Hey, Perce." He murmured and kissed his temple softly.

"Hey." He muttered out tiredly.

"Someone sounds like they got beat during practice."

Percy groaned, forehead against Jason's head. "Coach Hedge beat us to a pulp. But, it's not just that." He sighed out, staring at the wall.

"What is it?"

"Annabeth arranged a practice match and I don't know how to feel about it."

Jason hummed thoughtfully. "And that is because…"

Percy sighed loudly. "Because it's against your school, Jason."

Percy did not feel okay for the remainder of the week. He was frowning constantly and was spacing out a lot in class. The conversation with Jason was a little awkward after that. They had gone to bed with frowns on their faces. They had had matches before, but they were always official. Practice matches were to mostly goof around after it and since everyone thought Percy and Jason had a rivalry they decided to keep up the façade. Neither knew how the rumor started but it was probably because Jason had smirked at Percy when the formers school won and Percy had shot him a murderous look. What they didn't know was they had a bet. Who lost had to bottom for a month. Percy wasn't exactly fond of bottoming. Jason had more of a field month than a field day. He was jumping for joy.

They had known each other since they were children and it came to a surprise to the two when they decided to go to different colleges. Percy was butthurt for a while because he went to the college that was near their neighborhood. Jason chose one where he had to take the subway to get there in time. Yet they came to an agreement where they got an apartment in the middle.

They were sitting in Percy's room – he lived with Sally before he moved out junior year - after the first week of freshman year when Jason said he had joined the volleyball team. Percy had wide eyes because he was going to tell him he as well had joined the volleyball team because they had no swim club. The two stared at each other before chuckling. Percy had looked at him with a mischievous glint and jokingly said, 'Guess we now have some rivalry to look forward to' before kissing Jason.

Now, Percy wasn't feeling okay. Sure, they had matches before but never a practice match. Those were different because, even if they took is serious, it a lot less personal than an official match. They would usually have a laugh at the end and sometimes even go out for a meal. But this time Percy was sure it wasn't going to happen. This was Jason's team. The supposed rivals and 'former friends' in a place where they were both sure their teammates were going to make the best of it and make new friends because that was what always happened in practice matches. They would be friends out of the court but rivals in it.

Percy was not mentally prepared for the comments he was sure his teammates would say.

It was the day of the practice match and Percy felt nervous for no apparent reason. Jason had called just before Percy would leave with his team and assured him that everything would be okay but he wasn't very sure about that. He hated the fact that everyone thought they were in some type of rivalry. They let it slide because when they tried explaining there was nothing going on and they were fine, no one believed them.

Now it was time for the match and Percy was jittery. He and Jason had decided that enough was enough and were going to keep a straight face during the match but at the end they were going to show the rivalry was only a rumor.

Percy went outside of the court when he got a call from Jason and answered it quietly. "Hey, where are you guys? We're already here."

Jason sighed on the other end of the line. "Leo's running late." He mumbled. "But we're going over in a few minutes. Our school and we're the ones running late. The lockers were closed though."

Percy hummed. "Okay. Well, I'll see you on the court."

He knew Jason was grinning. "See on the court Jackson. Get ready to get pulverized."

Percy scoffed. "In your dreams, Grace." He hung up and went back inside to put his phone in his bag. He went back to warming up. He spiked the ball and yelped when the ball bounced and hit Jason square on the face. If Jason had his normal glasses, he would've knocked them off. Luckily, he had his sports glasses. The court was silent and Percy swallowed. Jason was as still as a lamp post and he had an unreadable expression on his face. He turned his head and glared at Percy, not his usual glare but more of the glares he saw when Percy said or did something stupid. It was mad but full of fondness. "Oh, shit." Percy muttered with wide eyes.

Someone behind Jason snickered and it was none other than Leo Valdez. His dark skin was a pink color because of the laughter he saw holding back. Jason glared at him and Percy smirked.

"Nice one, jackass." Nico huffed form behind Percy. "Now we'll really lose."

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Just because he walked in at a wrong time doesn't mean we'll lose."

"You smirked at him. At the captain and the best player they have. What the fuck."

Percy didn't say anything and went to the side as Jason's team went to warm up. Coach Hedge gave them encouraging words as they stood in front of him. "Listen up, Cupcakes. We already went through this. We will beat their little-"

"Please don't swear." Annabeth mumbled.

"Butts." He said instead. "Percy! Keep the rivalry between the two of you to minimum. We don't need another middle blocker vs. setter game."

"Yes, Coach." Percy mumbled.

There was the loud tweet of the whistle and they starting line went to the court after both captains shook hands. They took their positions, Percy and Jason right in front of the other. Percy was smirking while Jason glared at him, face slightly pink from the previous hit.

The game was a blur. Percy blocked as many spikes as it was possible and Nico received the ones missed. Will was the best setter in the team and Percy could not have asked for anyone better. Contrary to popular belief, Percy though Jason's sets were a little too fast for him and he could not keep up when they would have matches against people in their neighborhood. Jason had to tone it down when they played in the same team. Which wasn't often. Leo could keep up with Jason's quicks and Percy couldn't deny he was amazing.

The game ended 20-25 and 23-25. Jason's team won. The teams shook hands but Jason and Percy left each other for last purposely. The taller male was smirking in that irritating way Percy hated.

"Asshole." He muttered as Jason clasped his hand in his.

Jason smirked wider and Percy fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Everyone – but Annabeth – gasped and were scrambling towards their captains when Jason clasped his hand on the back of Percy's neck and kissed him. It was only a chaste kiss but everyone was silent.

"Good game, babe." Jason grinned.

Percy glared at him and mumbled under his breath. "We'll beat you next time, asshole."

Jason laughed and slung an arm over Percy's shoulders, Percy's arm around his waist. They walked out of the court after grabbing their bags and headed to the locker rooms. Everyone was staring blankly at the door.

"What the fuck just happened?" Leo asked.

"Apparently, they're… together?" Frank asked more than said, head cocked to the side.

"They did tell you all there was nothing between them." Nico said with a roll of his eyes. "You guys just never listen." He took his bag and headed out with Will hot on his heels.

Annabeth grinned. "I've known for a while now. Now get changed! We have a trip ahead of us!"

Everyone in the team grumbled but obliged.

Meanwhile, Percy and Jason were showered and dressed, waiting for everyone outside of the locker room to have lunch. "I'm starving." Percy moaned dramatically as he slumped next to Jason.

The blond laughed and kissed Percy's temple. "Don't worry. We're eating soon. How do you think everyone reacted? Should've gotten someone to record it."

"You guys nearly gave a few panic attacks with your stupid little show."

"Wise girl! How did everyone react?" Percy was grinning like a child as he stared up at Annabeth.

"They took it fine. Just shocked. Coach wants to talk to you, though. So, I think it would be best if you go now. You see Jason every day. Now hurry up."

Percy grumbled but followed Annabeth after kissing his boyfriend. He was going to get a long lecture from both Coach Hedge and his teammates.


End file.
